


Had Enough

by hopalong2



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 12:02:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16681264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopalong2/pseuds/hopalong2
Summary: I don't own anything purely fanfic





	1. Chapter 1

In a time period of 3 days Sam had lost her best friend, her fiancée (by choice), her father which was a total shock, and she thought the man she truly loved was in love with someone else. 

As she watched the infirmary staff remove the machines, tubes and such from her father's body she was unable to move until she vaguely overheard someone talking to Jack on the phone about Jacobs passing. 

Her fight or flight kicked in and she quickly ran from the room just as O'Neill was entering the other way. He looked at his friend lying peacefully on the gurney then scanned the room.  
"Where's Col Carter ?" He asked. "She was just here sir.," 

He was a bit confused and way more than a but worried. He grabbed his phone and called the main gate. "this is O'Neill, Col Carter is NOT to be allowed to leave!" The guard on the other hand cleared his throat "sir, she just did." He dropped the phone and took off. When he reached the surface he asked the guard which way she drove. "She went over by the river.....on foot." Jack stared at him. "She got something out of her car and walked towards the river General sir" He nodded and started that way. As the river came in sight he scanned both directions for her. He finally caught sight of her sitting against a tree staring at nothing. He started walking towards her then stopped cold. She had relaxed her legs and he saw her service weapon laying in her lap. He yelled "Sam?" She didn't look at him...She raised the gun and pointed it at her broken heart. 

Tbc


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything purely fanfic

Jack ran, more like flew to her. She bent her head backwards just as his hand hit hers changing the weapons target to her upper arm. The gun fired, Jack couldn't tell if she had pulled it or the sudden force did. The bullet grazed her bicep leaving a gash that cauterized itself.

He disarmed her and winced in pain. The adrenaline was wearing off and he could feel burning in his hands. Looking at them he saw powder burns where he had grabbed the gun. She sat with a glassy stare on her face, tears running down her cheeks as he secured the weapon. He wanted to scream at her but squatted beside her then sat on the ground looking up at her beautiful but pain stricken face. Nothing was said. Jack slowly moved to his knees and wrapped his arms tightly around her. She froze momentarily then buried her face into his neck, shaking with her sobs. He scooped her up and walked back to the gate. The guard heard the shot and was on alert. "Stand down... accidental discharge." The guard nodded and opened the gate. He took her down to the infirmary where Brightman met them. "Small accident doc." A few stitches and some burn treatment later the doctor agrees to discharge them with the agreement they not be alone. They both got in his truck and same slumped against the window, thanks, she whispered. "We're gonna talk about this Sam, please don't make me regret what I just did." She closed her eyes and nodded.

The rest of the trip was in silence. Until her driveway, he followed her inside. "Go pack a bag." She didn't move, couldn't. He looked at her and knew she was trapped in that horrible confusion of life. He knew it well....after Iraq, Charlie, Sarah the feeling of losing everything that matters and that awful, awful confusion that comes with it. He took her in his arms and spoke deep and softly in her ear. "It'll be alright baby, im here with you. It'll be alright." She nodded and he felt her tears on his neck. "Cmon let's get outta here." He tightened his embrace and lifted her slightly off the ground walking to the bedroom. He sat her on the bed and said "ok, you don't have to say anything, I'm good at this!" She smiled slightly. Score! He thought. " So I'm gonna start packing for you if I miss something or something is wrong or something, something you make a noise, ok?" She nodded.

"I called Hammond while you were getting fixed up and got SG1 some downtime. Sooo you and me is goin fishin" He glanced at her, yep grin still there, score two! Over the next several minutes he held up various pieces of clothing waiting for her to point. When it came to her underclothes he opened the drawer, paused, then scooped up a armful and shoved them in the bag. Then he heard it, her giggle....her beautiful giggle. His heart flipped and he wanted to jump up and down. Score three, whew.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything purely fanfic

After a quick stop at his house he got back in the truck and caught sight of his burnt hand. He didn't start the engine. "Samantha I do need one thing from you....swear to me Sam, swear to me that you won't try to hurt yourself again... please." He choked on the last word as his tears fell. " I can't lose you."

She leaned towards him, laying her hand softly on his bandaged one. She turned his head gently towards her and kissed him softly. Then she whispered "I swear."

They made it to the cabin early the next day. He began unloading the truck while she looked around. She walked out on the dock by the lake. His head was inside truck when he heard a splash. No way, he thought to himself and pulled out of the cab looking at the water. Sure enough she surfaced and laid on her back while she looked at the sky. Suddenly a ear shattering scream came out of her, then another. She started yelling things he couldn't make out only catching a word here and there. Her fists flew as she screamed Here we go, he thought to himself, the supplies forgotten. He began stripping off his clothes til he was down to just his pants keeping his eyes on her as he moved. She stopped screaming and was overcome with tears. She shook with her sobs as she called out to the people she'd lost. He was almost to her when she called out his name. But she wasn't calling him, she was adding him to the list of lost. She has stopped screaming and was softly sobbing into the air when he approached. "You haven't lost me Sam" he said calmly from behind her. "I can't be how I wanna be with you, same thing." He turned her to him. "How Samantha, how do you want?" She leaned forward and kissed him. He was shocked and didn't respond until he saw her face fall and realized what his silence meant at that moment. "I've made a total ass of myself" she said to noone in particular. Before he could object she turned and took off. SHIT! He said to himself and followed after her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything purely fanfic

She didn't know where she was going just that she had to leave. "SAM!" She heard from behind her, "PLEASE SAM!!" She took a deep breath and dove, so did he. She stopped suspended underwater, the confusion took over and she covered her face with her hands. He quickly grabbed her waist and headed up. When they broke the surface she slumped back and over his shoulder sobbing. "You haven't lost me Sam." He kissed her head "you haven't lost me." She just shook her head and cried. "What do you want Sam, how do you want this? Us? She bent forward covering her face with her hands again. He turned her gently and cupped her face with one hand *like this ?" His whispered capturing her lips in a sensual kiss. They broke apart panting and rested their foreheads together. She nodded softly...and a whole lot more. He pulled back and stared at her. "Me too..." He said as he slowed in for another kiss. Suddenly the flood gates opened and they couldn't get enough of each other. Frantic, hot kisses hands over backs and bottoms, grabbing hips. Jack moaned "how fast can you get to shore?" He asked over her tongue. "In a heartbeat" she responded and pushed herself on him farther as if to make him remember her on the trip. EXPLICIT WARNING She pulled away from him tucking her head down she took off. He did the same and followed. She opted for the shore instead of the dock, not time to waste pulling themselves out. She got to where she was kneeling in the water and then turned. He was right behind and he was suddenly pulling her into his lap. He crushed her lips and body to his moaning. She wimpered as his fingers went below the surface and into her pants. She arched at his touch gasping into his mouth.. He knelt on the ground, the water coming up to the waist/chest area, and she was straddling him. He pulled at her pants getting them off her hips and she lifted enough to yank them off along with her panties. He pulled at her pants she pulls at his until they were both naked. A calm descended as she resumed her position on his lap this time prepared to welcome him inside her. "Baby I want you so bad but I need to know if you're positive this is what you want....no regrets...". She smiled softly and stared at him while raising slightly and guiding him in slowly. The both gasp at the moment incredible sensations that swamped them. Tears ran from both of them as she twitched and rocked trying to take him all. He fought for control of his body while taking one of her breasts in his mouth and suckling it.. Finally he couldn't stand it. "God Sam please move on me please i need to feel you please."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything purely fanfic
> 
>  
> 
> For some reason my paragraph breaks wouldn't stay in with the last chapter sorry
> 
> EXPLICIT WARNING

She crushed her lips to his and wrapped her arms around his neck. The buoyancy of the water helped her rise off him and it softened her fall until she didn't want it to anymore. She increased her speed and force until he let out a strangled groan and held her down as he thrust as hard as he could inside her.

"JACK!!!! AH AH JESUS IM ........" She screamed into the night. His release came right after hers exploding inside her. She screamed again as another climax ripped through her. She arched and laid back letting the water cradle her as the aftershocks hit massaging him with each one.

 

He pulled her up to him " Jesus god, Samantha". They sat in the shallows for awhile simple holding each other absorbing feelings, touching, caressing. Then Sam shivered, "Cmon let's get inside and warmed up." Sam looked around not seeing any of her clothes. Jack smiled "it's ok, no neighbors for at least 5 miles let's go." They made it inside and jack steered her back to the bathroom. "Hop in the shower, I'll grab the bags and be right back. " He said as he threw on a robe and walked back out. She started the water and as it warmed the enormity of what they had done hit her. Unwelcome tears ran freely down her cheeks. She heard him come back in and jumped in the shower scrubbing her face but it was no use, her muscles and breath were already hitching, her eyes red and swollen. As he pulled back the curtain she tried to hide her face. "Sam?....Sam?....Hey? " He said as he cupped her cheeks and turned her to him. "What is it baby? " She shook her head trying to shake it off like a good soldier. "Nothing." She managed with some effort. "Bullshit, he said staring at her. Knowing he wouldn't give up she inhaled deeply and tears fell. In a whisper tone she said "that complicates things. I love you so much please believe that. I just can't take much more complicated jack. He pulled her close and she heard him chuckle. She flew into a rage pushing him away. "HOW DARE YOU? IM SHARING MY FEARS AND FEELINGS.. YOU'RE LAUGHING! YOU'RE LAUGHING AT ME!!! Her tears fell uncontrollably she turned away from him. Jack stood there a minute stunned then lightly touched her back. "No Sam you don't understand please listen." "WHAT?" he cupped her face so she couldn't turn away. " I'm laughing because we can be together. When I spoke to Hammond earlier I asked him to talk to the President. I told him we earned at least that."

She stood there staring at him. He mouth moved but no sound came out finally she wrapped her arms around him and cried. She cried for all the time theyd lost. When she started to still she looked at him. "Jack I need to talk to you as my um best friend hoping to be more...She smiled so did he. " As opposed to my CO. Can you do that?" He nodded. "I want to retire, stay on as a civilian." He stood in shock so she continued. "I'm getting older jack, there's no guarantees of anything and I'm really afraid or waking up one day and all I have is a career...whoop ti do! Who cares about a stupid career. I want a life, love, family.....you" When he still didn't say anything she went on. "Look at these past few weeks, those days could have killed me...I can't do that again."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything purely fanfic

He nodded in understanding, "we'll talk about it, ok? He looked at her .. tomorrow!" She smiled at him and repeated " tomorrow."

That night there was little sleep. They explored each other, learning their secrets. There was no frantic rush..... This was filling in the blanks that had formed over 8 years. They knew so much about each other but there was also alot they didn't.

Sam looked at the clock and Jack's heart sunk, he couldn't avoid it anymore. "It's tomorrow jack." He sighed "you really think research won't bore the hell outta you? You won't climb the walls? "Resent me?"

Her eyes shot to his, "what?" She asked " you heard me....will you resent me if i let you retire?" She shook her head and he lowered his. She felt him shudder and pulled him to her. "What is it jack?" He sniffed his tears back, ,"what if you do this and we don't work out." 

She wrapped her arms around him " planning on ditching me already huh? Her smile faded when he sobbed into her shoulder. Her heart sank and she pulled him closer. "Hey I was kidding....Jack? Jack? Please tell me what's wrong?" 

"You'll leave" he whispered into her ear. "I'll do something, something will happen, you'll leave."  
She shook her head against him "O'Neill I've waited for you for almost 9 years now do you really think you could do anything to get rid of me? Look at me Jack.. NOW His eyes snapped up to her. "What makes you so sure I'll leave?" He sighed "because everyone does. Sooner or later everyone does." Tears fell from her cheeks, "jack you're punishing me for something I haven't even done, that I WONT do." He stared at the bed. "What the hell are we doing then jack? " Still silence..."do you hear me sir????" Still nothing. Her whole body shook. "oh my god" she whispered to herself and jumped out of bed grabbing a robe from the floor as she went. . She threw open the front door and realized where she was. Not in Colorado, in his cabin, his domain. She slammed the door and sunk into the couch. Her sorrow consumed her and she collapsed sobbing into a cushion. She started to hyperventilate the lack of oxygen causing her mind to spin. She welcomed the blackness that took this pain away.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything purely fanfic

When she woke the next morning her lungs felt like she hadn't taken a deep breath for quite awhile. She looked around and remembered last night. Jack was nowhere but somehow a heavy quilt had been tucked around her.

She got up and went to collect her things, still very confused. Her bag was empty, she opened drawers until she found what belonged to her. Grabbbing her bag she started stuffing so focused she didn't hear the door.

 

"What are you doin?" She jumped "I'm heading back, I'm obviously not what you want so there's really no reason to stay. Thank you for helping me Sir." He fell to his knees "so you're LEAVING LEAVING, L E A V I N G"

"What the hell do you want jack? I thought I knew.,...boy was I wrong." Her words killed him. Not physically yet but in every other way. He sat silently and looked at her. The hurt obvious on his face. He blinked and wiped the tears threatening to fall. A small sob escaped and he rose to his feet and went out the front door.

She sat on the bed realizing she had reduced the man she loved to tears. She looked at the bullet graze on her arm. Wiping her own tears she went outside looking for him.

He was sitting on the dock looking out on the lake. As she approached the sun reflected off something in his lap, she froze....

" Thought you were leaving" he said his back still turned. "Jack," he smirked "Jack? Now it's jack? Not Sir huh Carter?" He looked down "ya think you'd be able to get here in time like I did? Maybe you should feel how I did finding you like this, " he raised the gun pointed at his heart. "Hows it feel Carter, enjoying it? Or how bout when you share most of your deepest fears with someone just so they can fulfill them? Would you like that?"

He stood and turned in a flash "ANSWER ME AIRMAN!!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything purely fanfic

She stood her ground knowing if she backed down he'd get angrier. She also knew full well that was a live weapon.

"Jack please put it down...." He smirked "Cmon Carter you can do better than that. When does that ever work anyway?"

They stared at each other, the gun in his hand. "What do you want me to say jack?"He shrugged his shoulders " nothing I guess, keys are inside if you really wanna leave I won't stop you...." 

He turned his back and she seized the opportunity to charge him. She hit him full force, her right hand grabbing his to subdue the gun as they toppled each other into the water.

She moved both hands to the gun wrestling it away. As soon as she did he brought his left around her neck. Panic set in and she forced herself to stay calm. She tried to pull him off but there was no way so she brought her elbow back and hit him in the stomach....hard. His grip released and she headed up slamming thru the surface coughing up water.

She looked around he wasn't there. She took a deep breath and dove, there was nothing. She surfaced and again dove pushing herself past breaking. 

Finally a sweep of her arm hit something, he was there. She grabbed him and started up. The darkness already touching her. She wasn't going to make it. She released him and guided him up hoping to get his head above before she lost. With all she had left she heaved him up and he broke through. 

The night air started to bring him around and he suddenly realized she wasn't there. He suddenly started to sink and a horrible thought crossed his mind. "NO!" and he went under, he was right about 5 ft down he found her floating lifeless. She knew she couldn't make it so she used all she had to hold him up. 

Now he had her....they surfaced and she slumped against him. "SAM? SAM?" he tried to breathe into her but he couldn't touch the bottom and they sunk. He grabbed her and took off for shallower water. 

"Please Sam please...breath...I'm so sorry....breath....I didn't mean it..... please god don't leave me.....breath... DAMNIT WAKE UP THATS A FUCKING ORDER!!!...brea...cough cough" 

She started vomiting water, jack held her on her side until she settled then cradled her to him and sat on the shore willing his body to work well enough to get her warm.

The hot tub was closer than the cabin so he struggled to his feet with Sam in his arms . He carefully set her in the water and held her up while he got in the bear hugged her. He put his mouth next to her ear. 

"Baby I'm sorry, please come back. I'll do anything you want Sam please wake up. Please god you said you'd be there al.....". "always" she whispered.

Jack jumped in shock and turned her to face him. " Oh god are you ok? Please tell me you're ok please Sam? Sam? 

He gave up talking and crushed her to him. He shook as he cried . Soon her arms slowly wrapped around him. He lowered them into the warm water and held on for all his life.

 

Tbc


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything purely fanfic

When she felt strong enough she turned in his arms. " I'm sorry" jack looked at her in disbelief, "you're sorry?" Why are you sorry?" . "For making you feel this way jack, I'm obviously not good for anyone, I should know that by now." She tried to squirm from his arms, he held her tight. "I need to go jack please" tears dripped from her eyes. "No...." He said with a flat expression. "Please let go....." He shook his head and more forcefully said "NO!!" "DAMN YOU!! WHY WONT YOU LEAVE LIKE EVERYONE ELSE!!! WE CAN'T DO THIS AND YOU KNOW IT!!!" She pulled back and slapped him hard. He sat there and took everything she gave. "WHY SIR? WHY" her fist flew again and again until his nose bled then she wiped her tears from her eyes and looked at him, horrified. Her hands went over her face in shame. "Oh god I'm sorry" she mumbled as she sobbed. " I'm sorry I'm sorry.. sorry." She wrapped her arms around herself as if holding herself together and sobbed. Jack wiped his nose and placed his lips to her forehead. " That's alright baby, that's alright ...let it out.. please" She lunged forward and kissed him wrapping her arms around him and crying into his shoulder. He held her tight burying his nose in her neck. "I love you Sam, neither one of us are going anywhere "


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything purely fanfic

Her body shook violently as she sobbed and he gave up talking. Instead he cradled her like a infant and kissed her gently. He released her lips but didn't move away. Her cries stopped but she still was shaking so he again captured her mouth slightly more insistent this time. She moaned and opened to him. 

Their tongues explored each other as she relaxed in his arms. He broke for air and began kissing down her neck to her chest. She arched up to him and he latched onto her breast making her gasp loudly. She shook again when he used his tongue on her nipple. "AAHH GOD" she yelled and arched further. He released one and began on the other.

While his mouth continued he moved her arms up and behind her to grab the ledge of the tub. He then began licking his way down her body. She screamed when his tongue went in her navel sucking hard.

Suddenly his lips were gone, he was gone. She was panting and about to move when he surfaced between her legs. Her legs were on his shoulders he knelt to keep her body submerged in her solace, the water. 

He inhaled deeply and sunk as he grabbed her hips. He brought her to him and wasted no time finding her clit and sucking on it. She arched and he could hear her scream. He thrust his finger in as he surfaced taking in gulps of air he sunk again and replaced his finger with his tongue matching her jerks and thrusts. 

The next time he surfaced he grabbed under her butt and brought her with so he didn't release her. He inhaled deeply through his nose while his tongue was busy inside her. She screamed at the the change in angle. Then he sunk again knowing she'd prolly loose her grip he moved his hands to just above her hips and tightened slightly. At the same time he pulled her tighter against his face. Her legs flew up and she thrust towards him.

She screamed so loud he could hear it beneath the surface and must've arched violently because her head dunked went under the water. He pulled her to the surface with him and grabbed her lips in a sensual kiss. She broke off panting wildly "GOD, GOD, GOD, G...." She couldn't get air and was suddenly still.

He kissed her and smiled. He had wanted this to happen. She needed this and he wanted to give it to her. He gathered her in his arms and took her into the house.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything purely fanfic

He laid her on the couch while he peeled off her soaking wet clothes. She started to shiver so he got the heavy comforter from the closet and wrapped her in a cocoon while he made a fire.

As it popped and crackled to life she began to stir. "Welcome back ....." Jack said in a dark tone. He moved over next to her and kissed her softly. She we her arms around him and yanked him on top of her.

She crushed her lips to his frantically trying to keep him close. Something was wrong...."sam," jack mumbled around her tongue as she shoved in his mouth. " Baby stop, Sam?? Stop, STOP!!" He yelled louder than he intended and she jumped under him. He pulled back to look at her face. She was biting her lip to contain her cries as tears poured from her.

Startled he pulled back more which gave her a look of terror he had never seen. Before he could say anything her hands covered her face "NNNOOO" came out in a long, low moan. "Sam listen to me..you have got to talk to me. What is it? What's wrong? Please I'm begging you tell me...." She blinked the tears from her eyes. "I don't know what to do jack, I don't know how to go on.... you're all I have and after the way I've acted which I don't even understand it won't be long before you... " His eyes perked up and locked on hers "leave me...." she whispered.< "JESUS! WHAT DO I HAVE TO DO? SAM? WHAT TELL ME PLEASE ILL DO IT! ANYTHING TELL ME!!!" He looked down at her as she stared into the fire. He hated that he yelled at her but it happened before he could pull it back. "Sam I have no idea how you've been treated in the past but I'm not the past. Please gimme a chance here." She had a lost, far away look in her eyes. "Baby how long has it been since you slept?" She shrugged her shoulders and he knew it has to have been longer than he thought.

He took a deep breath to calm himself and went over to her. " I'm not going anywhere.... you're not going anywhere. The past doesn't matter. Please sam.....give us a chance."


End file.
